As an important component in a respirator, a blower is used to generate gas for breathing and deliver the gas to patients. During rotation of a blower with a high speed, blades of the blower cut air with a high speed so as to produce air flow vibration. The air flow vibration will be transmitted to the blower. Thus, operation of the blower with a high speed will result in high-frequency vibration. Frequency and amplitude of the vibration are spread outwards, which causes a lot of secondary damages, such as life reduction of a component, vibration and noise radiated from the device, and so on.
In order to minimalize the secondary damages, special protective treatments are required for the vibration of the blower. However, a large number of components will be added to implement the special protective treatments, resulting in a very complicated structure of the blower. Moreover, in the prior art, usually a blower with special protective treatments is connected and located via rigid connections, which has adverse influence on high-frequency vibration of the blower and decrease of noise transmission due to the vibration.